Entre las sombras y la Luz
by The Inmortal Rose
Summary: Amarse en el anonimato y dejar que su amor muera de dolor o amarse locamente a costa de la sociedad. "La observo,  la amo y jurándole amor eterno la espalda le dio." ¿Quién es digno de merecer amor? Kisshu X Ichigo X Aoyama


_**Ni Mew mew Power (Tokio Mew mew) ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Solo la trama de este fic es mio. Aquí esta por fin el fic espero que lo disfruten y sea de su agrado. **_

_**Gracias **_

_**Entre sombras y luz**_

Le observo desde lejos y se dijo a si mismo que ya no valía la pena irrumpir en su vida.

Le observo como siempre, en la distancia, en el anonimato, admirándola, deseando protegerla y amarla por siempre.

La observo igual que todos los días, pero hoy, a diferencia de aquellos días, no se abalanzo sobre ella para robarle algún beso. No, ya no lo volvería ha hacer, ya no más.

La admiro igual que ayer, igual que el año pasado, igual que el segundo futuro; hermosa, alegre, amable. Le observo como cada día anterior, y al igual que cada vez que la miraba, se enamoro de ella una vez más, cada vez más fuerte, cada vez más profundo, cada segundo más doloroso.

Tal ves era cierto, ya no le volvería a robar un beso, ya no volvería a intentar en vano demostrarle su amor, y sin embargo, él sabia que jamás dejaría de amarla e imposible le seria el siquiera pensar en olvidarla.

Aunque claro le quedaba, que ella por el contrario, disfrutaría de su ausencia, es más, ni siquiera se daría cuanta de ello, pues al parecer, ella jamás le había apreciado. Por ello ella tampoco lo olvidaría pues ella ni siquiera lo había estimado. Ella jamás le había amado y jamás lo haría, así había sido siempre y así seguiría.

Así pues, con gran nudo en la garganta y con el corazón destrozado se prometió a si mismo, por el amor que tanto le tenia a su amada, que jamás volvería a interrumpir en su vida, pues ¿De que servía demostrarle día a día un amor que ella jamás aceptaría? ¿De que servia el amarla tanto si al final ella solo sufría por su culpa? ¿No era mejor pues dejarla libre y que ella eligiese su camino? El que ella, al amar a aquel humano, encontrase la felicidad que él como extraño no le podía dar ¿no era acaso la mejor opción?

Si así era, o al menos él así lo pensó y por ello se juro una vez más que no volvería a atormentar a su amada y la dejaría libre por fin, libre para que ella amase al hombre que él tanto odiaba.

Absorbió el aire, exhalo el dolor y tragándose el orgullo observo a su amada reír al lado de aquel que él tanto odiaba.

El joven la observo, el joven la amo y jurándole amor eterno la espalda la dio, pues eso era lo mejor que él podía hacer, eso era lo único en lo que podía complacer a su amada, en rendirse y alejarse de ella de una buena vez, dejarla libre y amarla e el anonimato, alejarse de ella y con ello perder el corazón de dolor, pero ¿Qué más quería él si no era el bien de su amada?

Y así el joven amante, con el corazón roto y el ama destruida abandonó a su amada con tal de hacerle feliz, y así la amada ignorando el dolor de aquel joven, amo a otro que tal vez jamás estuviese dispuesto a hacer lo que aquel otro joven hiso por ella.

La joven sonrió, la joven besó, la joven amó. La joven era feliz, pero… ¿Por cuánto más duraría así?

La joven observo a su amado, le sonrió y le beso, este le correspondió, paro al cabo de unos segundos, frió y taciturno se separo.

Ella le observo y al instante comprendió que algo iba mal. Busco su mirada y esta le esquivo, se acercó a sus labios y estos la rechazaron. Intento abrazarle y éste la separo.

La joven observo los ojos de su amado, y ahí donde antes encontrase ternura y comprensión descubrió el amor remplazado por la culpa y el temor.

-Jamás lo entenderías- Comenzó a excusarse el joven con frialdad y reproche.

-¿Qué es lo que ha ocurrido? ¿Aoyama…?

-Ichigo, escucha…. No se como iniciar, o mejor dicho… no se como… acabar.

-¿Iniciar? ¿Acabar? ¿Aoyama de que es de lo que me hablas?

-¿Cuando dos personas se aman tanto, cómo le haces para evitar que estén juntas?

-Creo que si se aman de verdad la cosa es imposible. Seria inhumano separarlas.

-¿Y si para ello tuviesen que dejarlo todo… si por salvar su amor tuviesen que ignorar lo que el resto dice, si para amarse tuviesen que romper las cadenas que los atan? Ellos… ¿tu que crees que deberían de hacer los amantes? ¿Amarse en el anonimato y dejar que su amor muera de dolor o amarse locamente a costa de la sociedad, rompiendo las cadenas que los oprimen y destruyen? ¿Tú Ichigo que harías en el lugar de esos amantes? ¿Qué les dirías?

-Pues bien, sin duda alguna yo en su lugar amaría locamente al otro, pues yo no me imagino ni un solo día lejos de la persona que amo, y por ello, por que comprendo el significado del amor, yo les diría que fuesen libres de amarse, que se amasen con cada segundo sin importar cuantos los odiasen por ello, sin importar lo que diga la sociedad. Que rompan las cadenas, pero que no dejen de amarse, pues lo peor que hay para el humano es el verse privado del amor y del ser amado.

-En ese caso, gracias.

-¿Gracias…?

-Si, gracias y adiós. Gracias por liberarme de ti misma, pues en mi vida no hay más cadenas que tú ser. En mi vida no hay ya más tormento que tu imagen. Por ello gracias por tu consejo y adiós para siempre. Por que no puedo ni deseo verte más, entiéndelo, mi amor es muy grande, mas grande de lo que jamás llegaras a imaginarte, la amo mucho, tanto como para dejarlo todo por un beso suyo. Tanto como para renunciar a todo. Es cierto cuando se ama a alguien uno no se puede imaginar un solo segundo en ausencia del ser amado. Día con día había luchado por amarte a ti y no a ella. Mas, en vano fue todo aquel esfuerzo, al final en tus ojos la miraba a ella y con tus besos ansiaba los suyos. Lo siento pero esa es la verdad, ódiame si quieres, estas en tu derecho. Pero por favor no me detengas que ya todo será en vano. La amo tanto que no podría soportar un segundo más a tu lado.

-Tú… -las palabras se ahogaron en su pecho y las palabras de aquel joven quedaron flotando en su mente, observo los ojos del que tenia frente a ella y por más que quiso no le reconoció ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaban así? ¿Cuánto tiempo había vivido siendo tan siega y absurda, creyendo que él le amaba, creyendo que él le esperaba? ¿Cuánto?

Y entonces, en medio de las sombras de aquellos árboles, observo la fina silueta de una joven que oculta tras un árbol observaba y esperaba el desenlace. Sus miradas chocaron y al instante comprendió que aquella era la otra. Ambas se observaron por un segundo pero aquello basto para reconocer aquellos ojos. La joven de las sombras dio un paso al frente y Aoyama con cierta demencia y culpa en los ojos se apresuro a tenderle una mano. La joven rechazo la mano, titubeó y la tomo. Avanzó hacia la luz y al salir de las sombras Ichigo pudo apreciar de mejor forma aquel rostro traidor.

-Mint… -El viento se llevo aquel susurro como la amargura y el dolor disolvieron la fuerte amistad que había unido a ambas chicas.

Ichigo le observo y aun si quererlo comprender sonrió con profundo dolor y pesar. Deseaba gritarles mil cosas, deseaba darle miles de bofetadas a cada uno. Deseaba arrancarse el alma pero en vez de eso simplemente les dio la espalda y se alejo.

A su alrededor todo perdió sentido: el tiempo, el lugar, el dolor, la amistad, e inclusive la vida y el amor. Todo dejo de importarle y sumida en aquella agonía a las orillas de un lago fue a parar. Ahí derrocho sus lágrimas y el cielo acompañándole en su delirio dejo su lluvia caer.

El día se fue, la tarde llego, el ocaso marcho y la noche se quedo. Y ahí ella en medio de la lluvia, en la más profunda y obscura soledad, ahí a las orillas de aquel triste lago ella lloro la traición del amor.

Ahí, en medio de aquel parque, observando caer la lluvia sobre la superficie del lago; en compañía de la melodía del cielo, de ese caer de agua y lágrimas, en ese llorar que llena mares y ríos, ahí ella comprendió su soledad y abrazándose a este, echó a llorar amargamente. En aquel lugar, en la frialdad de la noche, ella deseo haber conocido la verdad antes de enamorarse de aquel cruel traidor.

Súbitamente, la joven sintió como la lluvia la abandonaba, alzo la vista y contemplo la lluvia caer a su alrededor, mas sobre ella ni una gota caía ya.

Levanto el rostro y limpiándose los ojos contemplo un paraguas rojo suspendido sobre su cabeza, las lagrimas cesaron, sus ojos siguieron la pálida mano que lo sostenía y ahí en medio de la lluvia encontró los ojos más amables y melancólicos que jamás antes hubiese visto. Eran unos ojos comprensivos, una mirada arrolladora que te dice el todo y la nada a la vez, aquellos ojos dorados le veían de tal forma que ella al ínstate creyó que si alguien en aquel mundo le comprendía era él. Entonces entendió que jamás había estado sola.

Gruesas lagrimas corrieron por su mejillas, ocultó el rostro y se echó a llorar avergonzada al comprender que su sufrimiento no se comparaba con lo que ella le había echó padecer a aquel joven, joven que hoy, después de tanto, continuaba ahí a su lado, buscando simplemente el bienestar de ella sin importarle lo que sucediese con él.

Lloró temerosa de que aquello fuese tan sólo su imaginación, una visión de su mente atormentada que hoy tras la derrota le reclamaba sus errores. Una mano le acarició la mejilla con tanta delicadeza y amabilidad que ella no pudo el evitar llorar aun más fuerte.

El joven retiro la mano, se quito su saco y colocándoselo a la joven le abrazo fuertemente.

Ichigo se aferro a él y lloro avergonzada de si misma pues comprendía que el que realmente sufría no era ella, sino él, Kisshu, el joven que siempre entre las sombras le había amado.

El joven que a pesar de todo siempre le había esperado.

Él la abrazó protegiéndola del frió, la lluvia y la soledad. Él le espero sin importarle que tanto debía de sufrir y sacrificar por ello.

Y ahora ella que había reído a sus espaldas, que le había despreciado e ignorado. ¿Ahora ella osaba intentar consolarse con el amor inmerecido de él?

Ella lo comprendió al instante y apartándose de él se levanto pretendiendo alejarse de aquel lugar, mas una mano la detuvo haciéndola volver el rostro. Kisshu sostenía su brazo y en sus ojos demostraba que esta vez no la dejaría marchar.

-Yo no puedo estar contigo Kisshu, lo siento- Susurro la joven volviendo el rostro al suelo.

-¿Es por ese humano? ¿Aun confías en él?

-No, no es por él, sino por ti… no deseo hacerte daño, es por ello que mejor me mantendré alejada. No soy digna de merecer tu amor, pues jamás te amare como tu a mi.

-Eso lo se, pero no me importa. Yo te amo y eso es lo importante, yo deseo verte feliz, hacerte feliz. Yo deseo que seas libre, pero si ahora te dejo, me temo, que perderás tu libertad.

-¿Cómo? ¿Insinúas que si me quedo atada a tu lado encontrare la libertad?

-Si, pues si te dejo marchar tu misma te auto flagelarás, no serás más que tu propia esclava, en cambio, si te quedas yo me encargare de que seas libre, pues, ¿qué más quiero si no tu libertad?

-Sin embargo, eso no seria justo, yo no merezco tu amor.

-Lo se, no lo mereces. Pero… dime ¿yo acaso merezco el tuyo?

-Supongo que si… eso creo.

-Pues cometes un grave error. ¿Crees que merece ser amado alguien que ha planeado el hundimiento de otro? ¿La muerte de un semejante? ¿La desaparición de quien tú amas? ¿Crees que después de lo que te he hecho yo merezco tu amor?

-Actuabas por locura

-Igual que tú con él. Ambos fuimos presas de la locura.

-Culpemos pues a la locura por habernos echo hacer cosas tan atroces, pero dime ¿De donde viene la locura?

-Del amor sin duda

-Entonces, el amor es el culpable al que debemos castigar.

-Si, y que mejor castigo que ser encerrado en el corazón de dos locos.

-Pero… ¿Será acaso que aquellos dos locos sean capases de soportar encerrar el amor?

-Solo si lo hacen los dos, uno solo no serviría de nada

-El amor escaparía

-Y un lió se volvería.

-Yo no te amo.

-Lo se.

-Sin embargo tú estas dispuesto a dar la vida por mi.

-Si, y tú no estas dispuesta a dar un cacahuate por mi existir.

-No es cierto, pues, aunque no te amo, no te dejaría morir así de simple.

-Debes saber que en ocasiones, tratándose de amor, es preferible morir a resignarse a vivir sin el.

-¿Tan fuerte es tu sentir?

-Tan fuerte que si tu lo deseases, te dejaría partir, con la única condición de que con esto tu fueses feliz ¿Serás feliz?

-En estos momentos me parece la pregunta tan lejana y absurda que me parece una burla.

-No es burla, es una exigencia.

-Bien, entonces te confesare que no soy feliz. Pero por lo menos intentare serlo.

-No intentes, se feliz, sin restricciones, sin censura, sin cordura pero se feliz.

-Y tú… ¿Eres feliz?

-Me siento dichoso por tenerte frente a mí, pero, la dicha desaparecerá en el momento que tus ojos se aparten de ti, pero, aun así, aun teniéndote frente a mí, no puedo ser feliz, por el simple echo de que tú no lo eres.

-¿Lo ves? No puedo hacer ni siquiera esto bien. Yo no soy quien para merecer un poco de tu amor.

-¿Si no eres tu, dime Quién? Dime en este mundo ¿Quién es digno de merecer amor? Nade, nadie en el mundo merece el amor o el perdón, pues ambos son regalos inmerecidos, son regalos que no se ganas, no se compran ni mucho menos se merecen. El amor y el perdón simplemente se dan.

-Libremente…

-Así es…

-¿Tu me obligaras a amarte?

-¿Tu me obligaras a perdonarte?

-No

-Así mismo yo no te obligare, no más, sin embargo eso no me impedirá que te demuestre mi sentir una y otra vez. ¿Me odiaras por ello?

-Te odiaría, sin duda alguna la haría, si es que tan sólo se tratase de una mentirá o un juego.

-Ten por seguro que esto en sincero, pero, yo en cambio no te odiaría si yo fuese tu juguete o simple objeto de tu broma, pues así por lo menos habré tenido la dicha de ser usado por ti, por que así por lo menos hubiese reído de mi, y así , yo te hubiese servido de algo. Si con ello eres feliz… Es cierto, no te odiaría, pero, sin duda si me decepcionarías.

-¿Y si yo te quisiera pero por orgullo no te lo demostrase, entonces me odiarías?

-No, odiaría a tu orgullo mas a ti te seguiría amando, y aun a tu orgullo no le detestaría por el hecho de que de ti ha salido.

-Adiós.

-¿Te marchas? ¿Te he ofendido en algo?

-No, no eres tú, es tan solo que no soporto esto.

-¿El que no soportas?

-El que tu amándome tanto sólo sufras por mi causa y el que yo aun sabiendo de tu extremado querer no pueda corresponderte como es. Lo siento pero le he intentado y créeme no logro encontrar una parte de mi que te corresponda.

-Perdóname si te he herido con mi actuar, nunca fue esa mi intención, por ello no te lamentes no soporto verte llorar.

-No te disculpes, no seas tonto, mejor dime que me odias, dime que es le he yo he hecho mal, no te tientes el corazón y dime la verdad, no importa cuan cruel sea, pero por favor no me digas que todo esta bien. Ódiame, y si no puedes, odia pues a mi orgullo. Pero por favor tú no me mientas. No quiero, yo ya no soporto esto… no, ya no. Por favor… ¿Qué hice mal?

El joven sonrió amargamente y con brusquedad tomo a la joven de los brazos haciéndola voltear con cierto temor y horror en el rostro. La atrajo hacia si lo suficiente como para sentir su aliento en el rostro, la joven bajo la mirada y oculto su cara. Kisshu le tomo de la barbilla y con suma delicadeza le hizo voltear a verle.

-Tonta, amas demasiado a alguien que no te supo valorar. Abre los ojos y date cuenta de que la vida continúa. Tu más grande error fue el de amar, pero aquel que no te supo apreciar, cometió un error aun peor.

"Tonta ¿Por qué te habría de odiar? ¿Por que me pides que te odie cuando no hago más que adorarte? Pero si eso es lo que deseas…"

"Deberé de confesarte, sólo para que tu orgullo quede satisfecho, que ciertamente así como te amo también te he odiado, incluso ahora, aquí, te odio tanto que esto solo se puede igualar con el amor que siempre te he tenido."

"Si, te odio por amarte tanto. Te odio por que te amo. ¿Esta tu orgullo satisfecho?"

-¿Me odias?

-Solo por amarte

-Entonces deja de amarme

-Si lo hiciese ¿de que me serviría la vida?

-Si yo te quisiere y por orgullo no te lo demostrase, tú… ¿Me amarías o me odiarías?

-Te amaría como siempre, pero odiaría a tu orgullo, ¿No es acaso que ya te lo había dicho antes?

-Entonces ódiame hasta que logre admitir lo innegable. Ódiame pues es más grande este orgullo mío que el tuyo que se doblega ante esta niña malcriada. Ódiame o ámame, doblega tu orgullo o has que yo doblegue el mío pero sobre todo… no me abandones tu también.

La joven se echo sobre sus brazos y el joven abrazándola comprendió que aquella joven aun amaba a aquel otro. Hoy él no era más que el pañuelo de la joven, hoy no era más que la compañía que el día de mañana tal vez ya no recordaría.

Suspiro y le abraso aun más fuerte, ¿que más daba si al final ella no lo amaba?

Lo importante es que hoy ella estaba ahí, sufriendo, llorando, temiendo y reclamando; lo importante es que hoy él estaba ahí, dispuesto a sufrir a su lado, dispuesto a sanar las heridas, limpiar las lagrimas y escuchar los reclamos.

Lo importante es que hoy él estaba ahí a su lado si bien no para forzarla a amarle, si para demostrarle que ella jamás estaría sola, pues él a su lado por siempre se mantendría, ya fuese como su enemigo, ya fuese como su amante, ya fuese como su sombra o como un simple amigo.

Él, en las sombras y en la luz siempre a su lado estaría.

Sin importar si ella le amaba o le odiaba, sin importar ya nada, el siempre le amaría.

Y ahí en el más completo silencio ambos comprendieron la verdad, algún día ella aprendería a amarlo, algún día el se vería recompensado. Algún día ambos se darían cuenta de que en realidad ella siempre lo amo y él, por su parte, le acompañaría por el resto de eternidad. Pero por el momento no quedaba otra cosa más que el silencio.

Y así abrazados bajo la lluvia, la joven se quedo dormida, totalmente tranquila pues sabia que ya jamás sola estaría.

El joven la observo recostada en su pecho, la admiro igual que ayer, igual que el año pasado, igual que el segundo futuro; hermosa, frágil, indefensa. Le observo como cada día anterior, y al igual que cada vez que la miraba, se enamoro de ella una vez más, cada vez más fuerte, cada vez más profundo, cada segundo más doloroso.

La observo igual que todos los días, pero hoy, a diferencia de aquellos días, era ella la que se aferraba a sus brazos.

Le observo como siempre, pero hoy a diferencia del ayer, la observo con detenimiento, la observo con el alma, ya no desde las sombras sino ahora desde la luz, la observo una vez más y deseo protegerla y amarla por el resto de la eternidad. Y observándola de aquella forma se juro por su alma, por su vida y por su amor que ya nada lo separaría de ella y que pasase lo que pasase él a su lado por siempre estaría, ahí simplemente, entre el silencio y entre el bullicio, ahí entre las sombras o entre la luz, ya sea como amigo o enemigo, como amante o simple amigo, pero siempre para ella ahí estaría él, dispuesto a amarla, a esperarla, a protegerla y reprocharla. Ahí para ella por el resto de la eternidad.

Y así… Entre las sombras y la luz, él siempre le amo.

Entre las sombras y la luz él siempre le espero…

_*****__**-.*.-.*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-.* *-.*.-.*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-.* *-.*.-.*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-.* *-.*.-.*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-.***_

_**The Inmortal Rose **_

_(__La dama de la rosa eterna)_

Una de las obras más caprichosas y rápidas que he escrito. Mucho dialogo, mucha confusión, mucho romance, ja espero no haberlas echo bolas con este fic. Este pretendía ser un cuento corto con algún mensaje lindo y distinto a los que estoy acostumbrada a escribir, claro es algo romántico y un poco trágico al inicio, pero por lo menos todo acaba más o menos bien ¿no?

Debo de admitir que conforme lo fui escribiendo fui cambiando el boceto original que tenia en mente, es decir perdón por haber metido a Mint en todo este embrollo, realmente Mint me cae bien pero…. ¿Quién se imaginaba que Aoyama le iba a poner el "cuerno" (perdón por la expresión) a Ichigo con su mejor amiga Mint?

Bien ya antes había escrito un par de historias románticas (de echo todas mis historias son románticas) pero nunca había usado a mi pareja favorita para ello Ichigo X Kisshu. Espero que les haya agradado este cuento "corto" XD por que a mi, siendo sincera, me encanto (uy la modesta no vino pero vino The Inmortal Rose) jajajajaja y sin mas que decir me despido n.n

Ah si, como dato curiosos, el cuento originalmente se iba a llamar Sueño de Otoño pero al final me agrado más el titulo "Entre las sombras y la luz" por referirme a la forma en que Kisshu amaba a Ichigo n.n

Ok chao si les gusto dejen reviews o les jalare las patas en la noche XD n.n jajajajaja no se crean, no dejen si no quieren.


End file.
